Star Wars: Fall of the Republic
by Emerald Stag
Summary: AU. Book 1 in the Will of the Force Series. The entity known as the Force has watched as those who abuse their gifts plan to destroy all it has created. A savior was created, and the galaxy's fate hangs in the balance. AnakinPadmé BEING REWORKED


Author's Note: Those looking for Dumbledore's Secret, read my profile. I'm looking for a SW knowledgeable beta for this story, I plan to do a chapter release at least once every two weeks.

**Prologue - The Will of the Force**

Since its creation, the galaxy was a place of peace. As planets and systems formed, and species evolved, adjustments were made to keep the balance. The energy that existed in life, the _Force_, watched over the galaxy and its inhabitants.

The heroes of the galaxy, the Jedi Knights of the Republic, soon dominated the landscape of Force-sensitive beings. While conflicts still occurred between nations, the Jedi had the Force as their ally and together they took it upon themselves to maintain the peace and prosperity. And it stayed that way for a long time, until those who abused their gifted abilities began to plot their revenge.

The Jedi had grown assured of themselves as the sole maintainers of the Force, and failed to heed the warnings from the Force itself. Feeling the dastardly plans being formed right underneath the eyes of the galaxy's protectors, the Force took it upon itself to create a savior.

Away from the eyes of the Jedi and the plotting Sith, on the desert planet, Tatooine, in the Outer Rim, a female slave became the recipient of the Force's will, becoming pregnant with the galaxy's savior. Having been sold into slavery at a young age, a hard life had been led by Shmi Skywalker. The Force knew she would welcome the gift of life, and that their savior could learn a lot from the woman.

Years went by, and slowly Senators of the Republic began to be influenced by the Sith, and with that, conflict and distress quickly became a common theme in the Republic. Alarmed at the rate of deterioration as well as the growing inability of the Jedi to hear its warnings, the Force continued with its ways of making its will known in the face of the plans from the Sith.

When the planet of Naboo became the source of hostilities from the Trade Federation, the Force guided Chancellor Valorum to use Jedi as negotiators. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi were selected, and the disruption of the Sith plans began. The Trade Federation's invasion was not completely successful as the Jedi were able to escape with the Queen and her entourage. Realizing the aggressive move by the Sith, the Force guided the ship into a laser cannon shot, causing a leak in the hyperdrive. Unable to make it to Coruscant, the Jedi were forced to stop on a planet with no Trade Federation presence, Tatooine.

A decade had passed since the savior was born. Anakin Skywalker had become a selfless child. Being brought up in a lifestyle of slavery, he stood by the morals and ideals his mother instilled in him. Unbeknownst to any around, he was showing his potential with the Force, as he was quite the conduit to its powers. He quickly took to being able to repair machines, achieving much more than those much older and experienced than he. Anakin was also quite the pilot for a human, let alone a child. Although inexperience had prevented him from finishing a race, he had become known around Podracing circles for his astonishing potential.

Master Jinn was a unique and unconventional Jedi. His Padawan, Kenobi, was already exhibiting an aura of wisdom beyond his years. Having Jinn as a Master helped Kenobi become a more rounded Jedi, their actions helped separate him from the other Padawans. What the Force truly found ideal about the two was Jinn's absolute resolve for the Force, and as a result the Master Jedi was one of the few to be so attuned with it. Jinn's trust in the Force came at a price, the Jedi Council wasn't always admirable of his choices, yet Jinn never wavered in his belief.

Once Master Jinn crossed paths with Anakin Skywalker, he knew it was no coincidence. It was also no coincidence that a beautiful young handmaiden had been brought along on the fateful meeting who had connected right away with the young boy from Tatooine. The Force knew that Anakin could make a difference even at this young age, but unfortunately it was not the right time for Shmi and she was left behind. Anakin's resolve was strong, and he promised his mother that he would return. The Force was confident he'd keep his word, with Jinn's guidance the boy would become attuned to the Force in time.

Anakin helped protect the Queen and disabled the Droid army of the Trade Federation single-handedly, as he found himself behind the controls of a Naboo starfighter. Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi faced off against the Sith apprentice, Darth Maul and to the Force's dismay got separated quite frequently during the fight. As the aging Master began to tire, Darth Maul used the advantage of his youth and dual-bladed lightsaber to go on the attack. When Kenobi got separated from the two yet again, Maul struck, mortally wounding Qui-Gon Jinn, much to the dismay of the Jedi and the Force.

All the positives of Anakin's actions seemed to have gone down the drain at the sight of the fallen Jedi Master and the impending demise of his Padawan. Yet to the surprise of the Force, and the overconfident Sith, the always wise and hesitant Kenobi became enraged at the demise of his mentor and acted on pure instinct. As the Force flowed through him, Kenobi quickly turned the advantage his way and cut down Darth Maul.

Jinn's final moments were vital to the Force's cause. Kenobi lost his anger as quickly as he had found it and fervently listened to his dying Master's last wishes. He made it clear to his Padawan that Anakin was the key despite what the Jedi Council thought, and that Kenobi should mentor the boy in Jinn's stead.

As the Celebrations on the Planet of Naboo commenced, the Force knew that it was only one battle, and that the war was barely beginning even if only one side knew it was happening. The Sith Lord had lost an apprentice, but the Force had lost one of its biggest allies in Master Jinn. The Sith influence in the Senate had continued to slowly increase with no sign of a letdown as Palpatine, the former Senator of Naboo was made Chancellor with help from the Queen of Naboo. Master Yoda, another of the Force's allies, was becoming blind to certain aspects of the Force, and could at times barely hear the warnings it sent due to the spreading Sith influence on Coruscant. The Force would trust in Jinn's teachings with Kenobi and hope that he would provide a stable male influence for young Skywalker that was meant to be the role for Jinn.

* * *

Another decade had passed, Anakin and Obi-Wan fought together in many battles, each growing stronger with every new experience. Kenobi wasn't as easily agreeable to the wishes of the Force as his mentor had been, and with Anakin's reluctance to completely confide in Kenobi, Skywalker's growth in some areas was limited. The Supreme Chancellor Palpatine took in an inordinate amount of interest in the Padawan and had slowly become a trusted confidant using his superb political skills on the impressionable boy. 

More and more Senators of the Republic came under the control of the Sith Lord, and a new apprentice emerged, Darth Tyranus. Tyranus was also known as Count Dooku, a former Jedi Master that had become disenchanted with the ways of the Jedi Council in regards to the Republic. He had also been saddened from the news of the demise of his former pupil, Qui-Gon Jinn.

After watching Kenobi and Skywalker's missions, it became quite clear to the Force that Obi-Wan was not Qui-Gon, and it soon began to try to communicate with young Skywalker. Soon enough, Anakin was not sleeping well anymore, as visions of his mother in pain dwelled in his dreams. Kenobi had never met Shmi and was very strict with the code when it came to Anakin; no action was taken on the dreams.

Padmé Amidala was quite the strong-willed being the Force expected her to be. Unfortunately, Kenobi's trust in the decisions of the Jedi Council made it impossible for Anakin and Padmé to reunite for an entire decade after the Battle of Naboo. Despite her lack of Force-sensitivity, Padmé was a staunch supporter of peace and democracy, and as the Senator from Naboo she continually fought with her fellow colleagues towards a diplomatic solution to the incidents caused by the Trade Federation and the Separatists. Her stirrings created enough trouble for the Sith Lord that Sidious ordered her to be eliminated.

The Force knew Padmé was too important to the fate of the galaxy to die so early, thus the Bounty Hunter's attempt failed. She soon became bait, as Darth Sidious changed tactics and decided to use her as a way to have a more constant presence with young Skywalker. The Force welcomed the reuniting, as Kenobi and Skywalker were made Senator Amidala's protection.

Once Obi-Wan was on the track of who they suspected wanted the Senator dead, Skywalker and Padmé were sent to her home planet of Naboo to go into hiding. Being on the beautiful planet seemed to help enforce the feelings the Padawan was feeling for the Senator and although the Force hated to postpone their courting, it knew Shmi was important to the boy. Without Obi-Wan's resistance, the two traveled to Tatooine, where Anakin quickly discovered the visions that were being ignored had been quite true.

The Force knew this would be a lot worse than it could've been, and had thus prepared Qui-Gon's spirit to communicate through the Force to help guide Anakin in a time of need. Unfortunately, the lack of time connected with the savior of the galaxy had hidden just how much Anakin hurt, and the rage that came out from his mother's tortured death was too much for even the Force.

As Anakin slaughtered the tribe of Sand People that had killed his mother, he did not hear the call from Qui-Gon over his maddening rage. It was a terrifying sight for the Force, proof of Anakin's instability was clearly showing. Another key piece to the Force's plan against the Sith, Shmi Skywalker, was now dead.

The Force made sure it's last key came to fruition as Anakin and Padmé came together at last. The Senator would give the Padawan a stabilizing force that he had not had since back to his days as a slave, and the Force had successfully slowed the momentum the Dark Lord had gained.

The actions of the Jedi Council over the last decade, and Anakin's backlash had permanently severed the Force's hope in the Jedi as they existed, and the priorities shifted back for the Force. The galaxy needed to be saved from Darth Sidious, and the savior needed the guidance of the Force.

* * *

The woman's senses reawakened, her previous feelings of contentment were magnified. She was open to nothingness and everything, the warmth, the light enveloped her. 

"Where am I?" she asked in wonder.

"You are here. You are there. Everywhere and nowhere," responded a warm, soothing voice. "You were given a gift in your lifetime; your help is required once again."

"What is needed of me?" she said nervously.

"Your son needs you," answered the voice. "The galaxy's fate depends on your son. Help guide him in this most important hour. You're his only hope, Shmi Skywalker."


End file.
